


April Fools Day and Pranker Wankers - by AnysCake

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: Twelfth Night
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: Post-drama. For some reason, ship wars are happening all over the household again on April 1st. Exactly what is going on? And who started it all? Again, it is the choice of fates as to which couple makes it out of the mess.  Extreme drama, so beware*NOTE: I’m not sure how frequent the updates will be, but this won’t be too long.OoOoOPART 13 of the You and I seriesOoOoO





	1. Pranked

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don’t know where I got this inspiration, but this wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote it. So yeah, this is kind of what I imagined April 1st would be like in Olivia’s household. 
> 
> A/N 2: This isn’t traditionally a cross-over between King Lear and Twelfth Night, though, but yeah, Virgio is kind of like the Fool in KL, while also having OC tendencies. Originally he was my OC, but now, since a friend of mine decided that he might just be the Fool in KL, so he is; or maybe not — you decide for yourself : )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: The calm before all hell breaks loose, as usual.

“Hey robin… jolly robin…” when Olivia woke up, she heard singing, again; but this time, it was in her room. Not opening her eyes yet, she racked her brains on whom could that be. Right, Feste, most definitely him. 

  “OK, so Feste, isn’t it?” finally opening her eyes and sitting up, Olivia asked, not really looking anywhere. She regretted sleeping way too late, since she was still stoned and groggy from Feste waking her up way too early. 

  The song stopped and she heard snickers. 

 

  “No, it’s Virgio.” another voice said. It didn’t sound that familiar, since she never really met the new-comer officially yet, if you didn’t count their meeting last night. 

  Her eyes popped open and putting on her dressing gown, Olivia stared towards her doorway. Sure enough, Virgio and Feste were there, smiling at her. 

  She didn’t know since when did Feste and Virgio became such good friends. 

 

  “OK, explanation,” she began, feeling much more awake now, since she couldn’t stand it whenever Feste barges in the rooms unannounced; Toby had protested those things to her after he and Andrew spent the night drinking in the bar area in her house; “why’re you two here, and exactly is there a reason why you are serenading again?” 

  Feste smirked. “We’re not here, we’re illusions,” he said back, “now, you’d better be downstairs before things escalate between… say, Toby and Andrew.” 

  Olivia glared. 

 

  “OK, explanation, Feste, what’s going on here, and so early in the morning?!” she demanded, and Virgio beamed. 

  “April Fools Day is UPON US! AAAAAAHHHHH!” and with that, he ran out of there. Olivia rolled her eyes and Feste waved at her before chasing after the fellow jester. 

  Sighing, Olivia went to her desk and checked her calendar. Sure enough, it was April 1st. 

 

  Trust her to forget that, and every single April 1st was a riot in her house, if one didn’t include the newly added members of said house. 

  “At least they’re not lying.” she said to herself quietly, and at that moment, there was screaming and laughing, as well as cursing, coming from next door. Malvolio’s room. 

  Olivia looked up. Ever since the love letter incident, they haven’t given the steward a break. That was when her door crashed open again and later slammed shut. 

 

  Turning, she saw that it was Fabian. Brilliant. 

  “Sorry about that, Malvolio sure has a tendency to over-act when we try to serve him breakfast,” he explained, as soon as Olivia looked at him; “if it wasn’t of Feste and Virgio barging in… things won’t be like this, and he wouldn’t’ve found out so quickly.” 

  Olivia cringed. So now Virgio and Feste had alerted everyone else of their schemes… they’re sure rivalling Maria when coming to that. 

 

  “Let’s just go downstairs before they make us join in their schemes,” she said finally, hoping to her stars that things will get better, and not escalate into what happened when Maria manipulated Malvolio to believe in her manipulations. 

 

ooooo 

 

  Breakfast, as Olivia found out, was relatively normal. Orsino and Viola still chatted amongst themselves, Sebastian and her were still good with each other, even though they were just friends now. Viola and her were still getting their priorities down, so they didn’t really acknowledge each other, that is, until Orsino looked up after Olivia took a seat next to Virgio. 

  Viola found the change in her husband way too prominent, as usual, and Olivia stifled an eye-roll. Poor girl, if only she knew previously. 

 Orsino then eyed Feste. 

 

  “They’re on.” he said, acting normal again. 

  Olivia cringed. She didn’t want to know what did they plan for her and Virgio, especially when said person and Feste were still close to each other, almost like brothers. Fine, so she’ll be finding out what Orsino meant, sooner than later. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 1 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The calm before the storm. Nuff said.


	2. Aspects of Love(or, Oops)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Curio, Orsino, and Feste are the culprits behind the infamous hide-and-seek game that made Virgio and Olivia together with them both oblivious. Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Plan A, so get excited.

  Olivia and Virgio were taking the tour around the former’s mansion when they heard shouting and laughing coming from nearly behind them. Olivia sighed and Virgio giggled at the noise. That could either be a) Toby and Andrew making a racket because of their drinking and partying, or b) Feste and his cronies of actors that he couldn’t stop inviting to the house, which was THIS CLOSE to Olivia to firing him; or c) April Fools pranks by everyone. 

  All of a sudden, a couple of things happened at once. Two people zoomed past them and nearly(re: purposely) knocked Virgio and Olivia together, making them crash onto the floor. 

 

  “What’s going on with people?” Olivia demanded, before noticing that she and Virgio were way too close for comfort. 

  Shoving each other away, they heard the culprits snickering. Olivia smiled evilly at Virgio. They were sure to work together to get back at whomever were the culprits. 

 

 

  That was way more easily said than done, especially when Olivia wasn’t sure who and who were they. All she saw was colours like red and orange and… 

  Just as she expected. Feste and Curio, who were getting along too great as soon as Orsino and Viola, along with Olivia, became in-laws, with the former two being a couple at last. 

  She and Virgio, along with Fabian, were in her room when there was another racket. 

 

  “Where’s Virgio?!” Toby. 

  No answer. 

  Sneaking out of her room quiet as mice, Olivia knew that Feste and Curio would freak when they see their stuff completely messed up. 

  What was fortunate was that they were rooming together. 

 

  Smirking, Olivia and Virgio messed up everything before they left, high-five-ing each other. 

  This was getting way too fun. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And yes, Curio/Feste is my recent crack-ship, so bear with me!


	3. Pranking Gone Wrong... Or Did It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Can anyone ignore the tension when Olivia and Fabian are oblivious? Basically nonsense woven into words.

  Irritated beyond belief, Feste clomped towards his room, which was sandwiched between Olivia’s and Malvolio’s. Curio and Orsino were being his spies, so in no way would Virgio never get Olivia’s attention, as if he was already not getting her… you get the picture. 

  Again, the room was completely disheveled. Feste was speechless. The only ones who knew about his and Curio’s rooming together was Olivia, Toby, Andrew, Fabian, and of course, Virgio himself. Ticking off Virgio was easy, and he just had to get back at Fabian and his own group. Tobs and Andrew. 

 

  “CURIO, I NEED YOU!” he shouted, when he ran back out the room. 

  Was it fortunate that Olivia and Fabian, along with Virgio, were hiding in the shadows of the room. The former smirked. 

  “That’d show him.” she whispered, “and now, all we need is to make sure my brother-in-law and Curio are no longer involved.” 

  Virgio beamed at her. 

 

  “Leave it to us, the professionals,” he said, and dragged Fabian out of the room. 

 

 

  Meanwhile, downstairs in the living quarters of the mansion, Toby, Andrew, and Maria were having a meeting just as Feste bursted in. All three looked up in alarm. 

  “What is happening right now?” after a silence, Toby asked, taking another swig of brandy. 

  Feste looked exasperated at said person. 

 

  “Any of you see Curio?” 

  Andrew grinned. “Ohohoh now, so what is it between you and Curio?” he was getting too interested, “Fabian’s with Olivia, and you with —” 

  That was when Feste looked hard at the knight. 

  “And you wanted to break up our plan, didn’t you?” he asked back. 

 

  Everyone was speechless at that one. Them, breaking up Feste and company’s plans? Exactly how could they do that when they were downstairs for half of the day? 

  Toby was the one who asked the question first. Looking hard at the actor, he snapped, “and how d’we plan to do so?” 

  That was when it dawned on him. 

 

  Olivia and Virgio, or maybe with Fabian joining in. They were the ones, not Toby and Andrew. 

 

~*~ 

 

  “Plan B.” said Feste when he finally found Curio and Orsino. “And not only that, we have to soak Olivia and Virgio for messing our room.”

  Curio and Feste were in Malvolio’s room, since said person and Olivia were supposed to be meeting here, and they didn’t want to get into trouble, which is impossible these days. April Fools Day was big around the household, and Feste still remembered how badly he and Olivia’s elder brother, Orson, was pranked by Olivia herself, with no help whatsoever. Fun times… 

  Curio cringed. He didn’t want Orsino to enter all of a sudden. 

 

  “What about Orsino?” 

  Feste smirked. “He’s spying on Fabian, so no worries.” 

  And with that, they hid behind the door, with Curio already trying to stifle snickers. Feste smirked again. This was revenge from him to Olivia, on account of what she did to him and Orson. 

 

 

  It was quite a long time did someone finally get into the room, opening the door in a huff, but then a bucket of water splashed onto them with a clang. Feste and Curio exchanged a winning look, but was then busted because the door slammed shut. 

  Malvolio was trying to fetch stuff when he was bombarded by a bucket of water that was freezing, and Feste and Curio were trying their best to not laugh their heads off. Malvolio looked stunned and soaked at them, and all they could say was, “oops.” 

 

  “YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!” the steward bellowed, and started chasing Feste and Curio everywhere. 

  The duo ran out the room and downstairs, where the former crashed into Orsino and the latter into Viola, who was set as a bait for Orsino, unless they succeed. 

  Olivia couldn’t help but crack up at Malvolio soaked either. 

 

  “What happened to you again, Malvolio?” she asked, still smiling. 

  The steward glared and Feste and Curio ran towards the garden, trying to lose him. 

  Olivia shook her head. That might distract them for some time. 

 

~*~ 

 

  “PLAN B-2!” hollered Curio, trying to lose Malvolio as he and Feste hid inside one of the box-trees, “I’ve heard Fabian and Olivia are supposed to be here, as well as Virgio.” 

  Almost right on cue, footsteps sounded on the grass, and Orsino came into view. He was shaking his head and trying not to crack up at what he just saw. Olivia was more amused than angry, thankfully, but it might just be the other way around if it really was her. 

  Poking his head out, Feste called, “over here!” 

 

  Also hiding in the box-tree along with Curio and Feste, Orsino looked at both men. 

  “What’s the new plan here, leader?” he asked, and Feste smirked, “the Sir Topas scheme. Maria and the other two are eager to pair up Fabian and Olivia, so that is the only way.” 

  Curio grinned, “aka plan C.” 

 

  That was when they heard voices. A female and a male. Orsino, Curio, and Feste immediately stopped talking and held their breath, hoping to see that Olivia was letting Virgio tour the garden. 

  Sure enough, there they were. Feste, Orsino, and Curio exchanged winning looks, as they spied Malvolio staring at the duo. Curio gulped. 

  “Now what?” he whispered, as Olivia and Virgio took a seat right in front of them, without even noticing movement in one of the box-trees. 

 

  Orsino was about to answer when Olivia spoke. 

  “This was the place where I first pranked both my elder brother Orson and Feste,” she was saying, with a proud look. From behind her, Feste glared. Sure, that was fun for her, but not as fun as it was for both him and Orson. Not at all. “Fortunately those two reconciliated before it was too late.” 

  “That was why it was supposed to be revenge but it backfired,” the actor snapped, and Orsino shushed him. 

 

  Keeping an eye on them, Curio mouthed at Feste, “now.” 

  “No, plan change. Better go as myself than disguising. Olivia can now look through them.” the actor said back, then pranced over to the unsuspecting duo. 

  Orsino and Curio smiled at each other. This was fun. 

 

  “Heeey robin… jolly robin…” pretending not to see Virgio and Olivia was simple, but as soon as the song started, the former looked up. Orsino and Curio sniggered behind their hands. 

  “That’s so like him,” she said to Virgio, feeling unimpressed; and the latter cried out, “that was SPECTACULAR!” 

  Feste stopped his singing. 

 

  “It was supposed to be you, madonna, but later it was revealed to be Malvolio, and now he’s wanting our skins.” he looked at Olivia and said; then asked, “why’re you two here?” 

  Immediately Olivia stood up. Sighing in frustration, she didn’t want to believe it. If Feste was trying to get back at her in this way, sure, it was working. 

  “We’re not… ‘together’,” she tried to explain, using quote marks, “not ‘together’ together. I… I love someone else.” 

 

  Orsino and Curio very nearly busted themselves when they cried out in surprise. But neither of them noticed three others watching from not afar. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 3


	4. Personnel Dramaticus Lucis Nocia(or, Pranker Wankers)(RPF Commission)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: April 1 was fun when Mark was younger, but his castmates acting childish whenever it was then wasn’t something to be looking forward to. Of course not. Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t know why I’m getting more RPF commissions than normal, but yes, here’s one. Sorry, if you expected the characters! 
> 
> A/N 2: This is, of course, in the AU where yes, Angus Wright is with them, but so is Roger Lloyd-Pack! So that basically means we have two Sir Andrews.

   The start of April was to be looked forward to when Mark Rylance was young, and because of that, he never tolerated anyone in the Tim Carroll cast to even start the April 1st prank wars, which started since the end of March, aka when it was around March 29 ~ 31. Another thing that made him slightly more enthusiastic was that everyone finally got together, and had the chances to rehearse together, without just reading the lines to yourself and saying ‘da da da da da…’ when you reached another character’s lines. 

  It had to be all the pressure and stress the cast was feeling that everyone either cracked or was just plain childish, since it was already the end of March, and April the 1st was coming up, very quickly. And what was unfortunate was that Tim forced Mark to gather everyone in his house because of further rehearsing. 

  And the third one, which was literally the fuel for the fire, was James Garnon and Mark Rylance’s relationship. 

 

  The first one who suspected them was Liam Brennan, who, as a Scotsman, was more than sensitive to people getting close. He was the one who unleashed the chain of events after forming an alliance with Peter Hamilton Dyer and of course, Roger Lloyd Pack. 

  It started like any other day while rehearsing, but as usual, Peter got distracted after spying James and Mark all over each other while watching their scene, with Stephen oblivious. 

 

  “I KNEW IT!” he hollered, beaming at Mark and James, who immediately got dragged back to reality. James was irritated while Mark was more like embarrassed. 

  Looking over at them, Liam and Roger smiled winningly at each other and formed Plan A, which was trying to distract themselves as much as possible in order to make James and Mark confess to each other. 

  As usual, that was way easier said than done. 

 

oooooo 

 

  Mark had no idea where Peter and Liam had an alliance. Maybe ever since the scene where Orsino called Fabian and Feste his ‘friends’? He was taking a walk with James and changing the subject into the Tempest when they heard shouting and feet stomping up the stairs of the apartment in the mansion. And the next thing Mark knew, Peter zoomed pass him, followed by Liam, some seconds later. 

  Chasing each other like kids were another type of game Mark realized his cast-mates were fond of, and he couldn’t, for the life of him, understand why. They really had to do lots of growing up. 

  Peter accidentally(read: purposely) shoved Mark and James towards the corner, trying to lose Liam, but was still chased relentlessly. This really was getting ridiculous. 

 

  “They want us together, why?” asked James, after Mark threatened to eliminate them from the group. 

  Mark flushed. Because they were meant to be together, obviously. 

  “We’re… well… I dunno,” he said back, gently leaning closer. They were getting even closer until they heard screaming and clapping. 

  Mark stared daggers at Peter. 

 

  They were so getting back at him, no matter what the cost. 

 

 

  James had to pride himself for knowing something about Peter than no one else knew. He, Peter that is, was close to Jethro Skinner, another member of their gang. As usual, Jethro was oblivious, while Peter was all ‘notice me, Jethro, PLEASE!’. The only other soul he told to was Mark, who was more than enthusiastic to use it against his fellow co-star. 

  The other fortunate thing was that Jethro and Peter were rooming together, just like James and Mark; and they were next door to said duo. They couldn’t believe their good luck. 

 

  “This is gon’ be fun…” said James, smiling evilly at Mark, “now they’ll have to come out to everyone in the gang. I suspected them since the beginning, and guess what, it’s too true and in plain sight. Strange that Colin and Roger didn’t notice.” 

  Mark had to admit he didn’t know previously either. He never suspected them, just thought they were extreme close friends and not really in a relationship. Sure, Colin and Roger were too inside their own relationships to notice — Colin with Paul, and Roger with someone else, not in their group, that tis. 

  “Liam and Johnny already told everyone else, so it’s no use using them.” he agreed, “fine, so how d’we do this?” 

 

  It was way simpler than it looked. Subtle hints, and of course, everything cheesy and not-quite-12th-Night, because the latter one backfired in the worst way. 

  Hiding in the shadows, that was all they had to do. 

 

ooooooo 

 

  It was Jethro who entered his and Peter’s shared room after Mark and James finally hid in the shadows, later followed by Peter, who was nonchalant as usual and flopped on the bed, either pretending to read The Tempest or actually reading said book. Mark and James smiled evilly at each other when Jethro picked up a Ferrero Rocher chocolate and something else under it. 

  James shook his head. Mark was really desperate to come after his fellow actor that the Ferrero chocolate nearly slipped his own mind, that is, until Jethro asked, “so, Pete, didn’t know you have one of those?” 

  Mark and James exchanged another look. 

 

  They were on a freakin’ NICK-NAME basis! ? 

  “Wha…” James began, and Mark beamed, “didn’t know they were on nick-name basis. This is goin’ to get hysterical.” 

  Peter hardly even looked up. Mark rolled his eyes. Peter had a habit of learning Ignoring Techniques from the leader himself, apparently. 

 

  “Put what?” 

  “And, very subtle, nice.” the other continued, smirking. 

  That was when Peter finally threw the book away and looked hard at Jethro, with Mark and James trying their best to not crack up. 

  “What’re you talking ‘bout?” he was alarmed. 

  Mark and James sniggered behind their hands. 

 

  Jethro smirked. “Is this a dare or what?” 

  Peter cringed in embarrassment. His crush on Jethro was supposed to be a secret, and of course, said person didn’t love him back. It was impossible, not mentioning improbable. Another thing was, he had no idea why was Jethro not even fazed by the confession. 

  “No, J, I didn’t write this.” he jumped up and took the letter, averting Jethro’s eyes. 

  James smiled. “Aww…” 

 

  Mark elbowed him. “Shush, I don’t know if Roger and Colin’ll barge inside since they’ve been looking for our Mr. Dyer for some time,” he whispered back, still staring at Jethro and Peter, the latter blushing and the former triumphant. 

  “Anyways, not that I mind.” Jethro smiled at last, “by the way, love ya as well.” 

  James finally couldn’t contain his excitement as he busted himself and Mark. 

 

  “I KNEW IT!” he shouted out, and fortunately, at the same time, the door opened and Roger and Colin entered, both smiling with mirth. 

  Mark and Peter both cringed hard at that one. Plan B now. 

 

oooooo 

 

  To say the truth, Peter didn’t really mind Mark and James writing a letter to Jethro exclaiming about his love. They were supposed to be coming out to the gang anyways, and sure, James was way too observant for his own good. But the chocolate thing was a bit too much. That was how come Liam and Peter, along with Roger, allied together all over again. 

  Liam was smirking when the three got together. 

 

  “Congrats, though, now what?” he asked, eyeing the garden, where Mark and James were strolling together. 

  “We’re getting back at Mark for the chocolate thing.” said Peter in a brisk way, and Roger just stared. 

  “And how can we do that?” 

 

  Peter smirked at them. “Just you wait and see.” 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: A cliffhanger for now, because I’m seriously thinking this is getting cliché — but no worries, it might come back! 
> 
> A/N 4: Also, now you know where the title is from!


	5. Revenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Things between Fabian and Olivia goes too well for Feste and Orsino’s tastes. Oh… no

  Maria and Toby, along with Andrew, were the ones spying on the garden, where Virgio and Olivia were strolling together in. The box-tree looked suspicious and already Maria knew Feste, along with his new partners-in-crime, Orsino and Curio, were hiding there. 

  Olivia was upset about Feste and Orsino, along with Curio, were conspiring against her. There has to be a reason for that, and she already made up her mind to follow Toby, Andrew, and Maria on with that plan. 

 

  “Let Virgio follow you.” said Orsino, finally getting out of the box-tree, followed by Curio. Olivia balked. No wonder Feste was getting confident on his pranks — he had Curio and Orsino with him. 

  Olivia ignored him. “Wait here.” she said back, and went back to the house in a huff. If she was honest to herself, she adored Virgio, but she love someone else even more. 

 

 

  Back inside the house, Toby and Andrew immediately pretended to continue their partying as soon as Olivia entered the living quarters. 

  “WHAT HO, OLIVIA!” hollered Toby, making mentioned person jump, “saw Fabian anywhere? Marian’s been looking for him.” 

  Olivia was about to answer when Andrew pulled her away. 

 

  “Why’re you constantly with Virgio?” he asked, sounding upset. Olivia smiled a little bit. Despite how irritating Toby and Andrew could be, they seemed to be really caring about her well-being. Very well. 

  She shook her head. “OK, I’m spilling the beans — Orsino, Feste, and Curio are making us be together constantly, and if I’m honest to myself, I’m looking for someone.” she said back, and Toby and Andrew looked winningly at each other. 

  It was high time for revenges. 

 

ooooooo 

 

  Their plan was not that difficult, maybe just some subtle hints for both Fabian and Olivia about how they feel for each other. A letter was out of the question, since both the former and the latter knew where and whom did they learn the trick from; and making Sir Topaz visit them was even more out of the question — Feste was no longer in their gang, that is, since he, Curio, and Orsino were eager to make Virgio and Olivia be together forever. 

  Entering in Fabian’s room, Andrew looked around. Toby and him didn’t really go into their fellow ex-conspirator’s room often, since they had more time for partying than normal, but still, maybe Fabian wouldn’t mind, and who knows if he had feelings for Olivia? 

  Andrew smirked when he thought of that. 

 

  “Hey, y’think he likes her back?” he whispered to Toby, when they hid inside the wardrobe, curtesy of Maria’s suggestion. Toby grinned. 

  “WHO WOULDN’T, YEAH?” he hollered, and Andrew elbowed him hard in the ribs. 

  “You’ll bust us faster than you’d think if you shout more,” the knight said back, and they heard footsteps. Clamping a hand over Toby’s mouth, both he and said person held their breaths, praying to their stars that neither Fabian nor Olivia might find out about them. 

 

  Outside of the closet, Fabian was upset about what he saw outside. How could Virgio, one of those newest jesters of Olivia’s clan, be so close to said person without even being with them for a longer time? And what’s more, Feste, Orsino, and Curio seemed to be in better relation than it was normal. 

  “Sorry about that one,” Andrew and Toby heard the door open again and Olivia’s voice. The two beamed at each other. 

  “I knew it,” whispered Andrew, and Toby did a thumbs-up to them both. 

 

  “Now tell me, why’re Feste and Curio, along with Orsino, conspiring against us?” Fabian. 

  “No idea, and god knows where has Andrew and Toby run off to.” Olivia. 

  Fabian smirked. “Possibly going to revenge and fight with those three,” he said back, and both him and Olivia laughed at the absurdity. Sure, if Andrew and Feste could be fighting over who should Olivia be hanging out with… 

 

  Inside the closet, Andrew and Toby looked at each other. 

  “WHERE ARE THOSE THREE?” the latter was about to say something when another voice interrupted, and that was when Toby and Andrew finally decided to burst out of the closet and just make Olivia and Fabian crash together already. 

  Shoving them both onto the bed, Toby and Andrew shrugged. 

 

  “Don’t ask us!” the latter exclaimed, and Olivia’s eyes widened. This was madness, and even worse than what happened to Malvolio before she friend-zoned Sebastian. 

  Olivia had no idea what to say to this one. Sure, she didn’t really want her steward to “kill” Orsino, Curio, and Feste, despite what they did to him; and that was the least of her worries. Her main one was why were Andrew and Toby in Fabian’s room. 

  She was about to ask when Fabian shouted, “AND WHY’RE YOU TWO HERE?” 

  Toby gulped. 

 

  “Uh…” 

  “We thought you’d like to take a nap together?” smiled Andrew. Olivia face-palmed. It was beyond her how could she tolerate Andrew’s inability to hear anything rhetorical. 

 

 

  Viola proved to be some kind of distraction, at least according to Maria and her companions(re: Andrew and Toby). Her husband seemed more than enthusiastic for his niece to be with Fabian, and Andrew also seemed to be delighted with that. Viola seemed a good distraction, that is, until they heard Malvolio holler from upstairs. 

  Immediately Orsino looked up. 

  “What…” 

 

  Feste glared. “They’ll never see how serious this is! Virgio needs someone, and I don’t trust Viola at all!” he yelled at them, making both Orsino and Curio jump. Sure, he had his reasons — he was with Olivia since she was young, and he only got acquainted with Viola because Orsino was pining for the former, and the other female was pining for said male. He wouldn’t’ve been acquainted with them if he didn’t agree to perform Come Away for them that morning. 

  Orsino was stunned. “Uh… mind if I ask why’s that?” he mumbled, not wanting to make Feste even more upset at anything, especially not him. 

  Feste sighed and looked up again, then looked back at him. 

 

  “You should know that his former master perished, so did his daughter, whom he was really close to, and Olivia was kind enough to hire him here. Naturally he has to be with her,” he said back, and Curio smirked at Orsino. 

  Time for plan C. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whatever happened to Virgio, just imagine it however you want! And no, no spoilers, sorry.


	6. The Chaos Company(or, Radioactive; or, The Calm Before the Storm PRT 2)(RPF Commission)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Singing Imagine Dragons’s Radioactive seemed to have a… well… weird effect on the others, whom are all getting jerky in their own rights. AU where Roger Lloyd Pack didn’t perish, because!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was based on a prompt by RodneyMcKaySG (rodneymckaySG): ‘Hi, please, another RPF version of the prank wars? How about this — something about a song and everything escalates?’ 
> 
> A/N 2: Perfect.

 ‘I’m waking up, I feel it in my bones, 

  Enough to make my systems blow… 

 

  Welcome to the new age (to the new age) 

  Welcome to the new age (to the new age) 

 

  Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, 

 

  I’m radioactive (radioactive), I’m radioactive (radioactive)!’ 

 

  It was finally March 30, which was another day that Mark Rylance and his companions would be cracked enough to attempt their pre-April Fools Day pranks, but this time, Peter Hamilton Dyer and Colin Hurley didn’t want to be involved. Instead, they were singing Radioactive at the karaoke bar of Mark’s mansion. 

  Mark wasn’t really listening to their singing, since he couldn’t get his and James Garnon’s prank out of his head. So Peter and Jethro Skinner neither denied it or confirmed it; and that’s how come it got blown over. 

  That is, until something sounded and the music stopped. 

 

  Mark, Peter, and Colin all looked up. 

  “WHAAAAAAAT?” hollered Colin, and they heard snickering. Mark rolled his eyes and Angus Wright, who was reading one of his spare Shakespeare books, looked up. 

  “No, it’s like this!” he cried, and that was when Stephen Fry entered. Mark felt a headache come up. He honestly didn’t feel like repeating what happened with Feste, Andrew(who was both Roger Lloyd Pack and Angus himself), and Toby. 

  “What is this?” asked Stephen, and Angus beamed. 

 

  “SINGIN’ KARAOKE!” he cried, and they tuned the sound way up and started their singing that sounded more operatic than normal. 

  Mark felt another headache coming up. He wasn’t anti-operatic singing, but them singing way loud wasn’t an option, at least for him. 

  He was about to say so when all of a sudden, the four were interrupted with a flurry of bubbles. 

 

  “HEY!” they hollered, and Peter cracked up. Mark smiled to himself. At least one of them had a sense of humor. 

  Sure enough, Samuel Barnett and his minions(read: Johnny Flynn and Joseph Timms) blew the bubbles towards them, when Colin and Roger were the only ones fazed after the exclamation. 

  A moment of silence followed when Joseph turned the music off. 

 

  “Maybe you owe everyone an apology?” he smiled at them, and Peter’s eyes widened all over again. Uh-oh… 

  “NO WE DO NOT!” hollered Angus instead, and jumped off the stage to chase Samuel, Johnny, and Joseph all around the place. 

  Looking up, Mark said, “now that’s what happens when those three youngsters are in league with Stephen.” 

 

  Sighing, Colin and Roger exchanged a glance before Mark said again, “this is surely the calm before the storm.” 

  Roger smiled evilly. “And we’ll make the most of it, trust the professionals!” 

  That was the push they needed and will the youngsters feel sorry for what they did. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 6


	7. Pranks Gone Wrong(or, Oops PRT 2)(RPF Commission)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: The honey-water prank backfired a bit too quickly for Colin and company’s taste… Crack and nonsense

  The next day, Colin Hurley didn’t feel so irritated about Samuel Barnett and his minions disrupting his, Peter Hamilton Dyer’s, Angus Wright’s, and Roger Lloyd Pack’s karaoke session. That was because Peter wanted to get into character as Feste way earlier, and Mark had said no. And at the same time, Mark was the one who suggested them to revenge on Samuel and his companions, who must be still suffering from the euphoria of disrupting the karaoke session. 

  He was talking about the device with said person when the three entered the dining room. Breakfast just got more awkward than normal. 

 

  “Now you people are going to behave like grown-ups, you hear me?” snapped Mark as soon as he saw Johnny, Joseph, and Samuel entering said place. The three mustered up their most innocent looks and Colin rolled his eyes. If he knew better, he’d already gone out to eat with Paul and Jethro, along with John. 

  Coming out of the kitchen with another coffee, James Garnon greeted Mark with a small peck and Peter grinned at Angus, them exchanging a knowing look. 

  Mark didn’t know how many times he’d rolled his eyes at those two. 

 

  “Just so y’know, Peter, you and Jethro are on a nick-name basis, and don’t think we didn’t know.” said James smugly, acting altogether more like Stephen Fry than himself. 

  “Oh, and why d’we care?” Peter asked back, and Mark elbowed the former. Arguments will just pour fuel on the pranking fire that was already ignited, thanks to Samuel and companions. 

  Leaving those two bickering, Mark looked at Angus and Colin. 

 

  “OK, so you two are the main ones doing this?” he asked, as Stephen got to the dining room, making Peter and James stop bickering. Seems like they’ve already known their plans. 

  Colin smirked. “Samuel, Johnny, and Joseph are the ones getting drenched, and Peter and Angus’ll deal with Stephen!” he smiled winningly. Mark smiled. Good luck with that. 

 

 

  The prank didn’t really go to plan, or so they thought. Peter and Angus were the ones filling a bucket with honey and milk, as well as water. They then tied the bucket over the door to the living quarters, after making sure that Liam, Paul, and some others were inside, along with Mark. The last one was the one they really had to make sure was inside the living quarters — they didn’t want to risk their skins, since they were sensible enough to know that Mark will kill them if he was ever drenched in whatever concoction they’ve prepared. 

  Apparently Liam and some others were either in their rooms or outdoors, hanging out, so they were safe, at least for now. 

  Sneaking behind the door, Colin smiled evilly. 

 

  “This is gon’ be fun!” he said excitedly, and almost right on cue, someone entered, and the whole bucket of honey-water-milk splashed onto him. 

  Angus, Roger, Peter, and Colin collapsed into laughing and the door slammed shut, revealing a soaked and sticky Stephen trying to glare at them, but almost unable to because of the honey. He stared stunned at them and frozen for some time. 

  Angus and company gulped. “Oops,” was all they could say to that before Stephen bellowed, “YOU FOUR ARE SO DEAD!” and started chasing them everywhere. 

 

  Colin never knew the plan might back-fire on them like that, though plan B, aka prank Stephen even worse, had been done, and plan A wasn’t yet. 

  Zooming out of the living quarters and upstairs, Angus and Peter tried losing Stephen but was that actor fast on catching up to them. 

  “HIDE!” hollered Roger, who dodged Stephen and grabbed the others, dragging them into the room-filled corridor, and slamming the door(s). 

 

  That was safe! At least for now, since Stephen wasn't so direction oriented when coming to rooms. 

 

oooooo 

 

  Mark was outside when he witnessed Liam Brennan and Paul Chahidi helping Colin, Peter, Angus, and Roger prank Johnny and company. It wasn’t harmless, just pushing and shoving and everything childish. Shaking his head, Mark decided to go upstairs before things get too ridiculous, with Liam laughing way too hard and clinging onto Paul for support. He smiled to himself and left the garden to go back into the mansion. 

  He wasn’t expecting the mess in the great hall, though. 

 

  “Brilliant.” he said to himself, and sprinted upstairs, only to see Stephen, checking out the doors. 

  Stephen was almost all white and soaked and Mark had to use all his willpower to not collapse into laughing all over again, especially after the laughing fit both him and Liam suffered from. The former because the latter’s giggling was just that contagious. Smiling, he decided to just watch. 

  Seems like plan B of Colin’s worked. 

 

  Meanwhile, inside one of the rooms, Angus was feeling adventurous. 

  “‘Heeeeeeeads, shoulders, knees, and —’” opening one of the doors and poking his head out, he sang, as Stephen lunged towards him and he slammed the door again. Mark cracked up at that one. 

  Stephen spun around. 

 

  “WHERE ARE THEY?” said person shouted, and Mark couldn't believe it. Seems like Colin was born to be Toby. 

  He smiled at his former co-star. “No idea, just saw Angus pop out of one of the doors, but I’m not sure which one. All of them look the same to me.” he said back, hoping that Stephen’s intelligence won’t be able to catch up. 

  That was when the same door opened, with someone giggling. 

 

  “‘Ziggy played guitar, jammin’ good with Weird and Gilly; and the spiders from Ma-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH —’” Roger was the one who poked his head out and started singing a David Bowie song, before Stephen very nearly caught him, causing him to shriek at the end of the verse. 

  Back inside the room, Angus was already half-dead with laughing. 

  “Mars,” mumbled Roger, smiling a little bit. Angus cracked up all over again. 

 

  Outside, Mark shook his head. This really was getting ridiculous. From another room, Colin also poked his head out. 

  “‘Grooo-ooound control to Major Tom…’” he began, and Peter also poked his head out and they chorused, “‘groooooound control to Major Tom… take yer protein pills an’ putcha helmet ooooooon~’” 

  Mark shook his head. Fair enough, hysterics were everywhere and he could deal with that, until they decide to come out of their hiding places. 

 

  Apparently that was what was happening back inside the house. Mark shook his head again. Better go back outside before Stephen decides that he should be the next victim of those pranks. 

 

oOo 

 

End chapter 7


End file.
